The New Meerkat Manor
Ever hear of Meerkat Manor? You know, Flower the dominant female who was killed by a snake and The Whiskers? Well, if you haven't, I suggest you go to two places: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meerkat_Manor or http://animal.discovery.com/fansites/meerkat/meerkat.html I've decided to add what happened after Season 4, so this is actually a sort of 5th season. First episode on Saturday. Today, I'll just introduce some characters and some changes that are in this series. First, the changes, * 1. The Aztecs have been growing in numbers. * 2. Rocket Dog is now gone. I heard from wikipedia that once the series was finished, she was run over by a truck while crossing a road. The new dominant female is her cousin Sophie. * 3. Mitch has lost the position of dominant male to a new male named Thundercat. * 4. The Lazuli have a new dominant male: A young male from the Whiskers named Rufus. * 5. Nikita is also gone; she died from a deadly disease called Tuberculosis or TB for short. The new alpha female is Benzedrine. and last but not least, the Commandos have a new dominant male after Zorro's mysterious death; and that is his possible brother Bruce, who's 2 years older than Miles. And they have shrunk from 57 members, to just 16, but are now making a comeback. (Remember, this is actually the Sequoia, not the Commandos. The real guys died out a few years ago.) And now for the main characters(and their personalities): Sophie: The group's newest leader. She is very tough and has inherited Flowers "iron paw" ruling style. Once Rocket Dog died, she was the groups oldest female so she took dominance and kept it. Thundercat: The dominant male of the group. He's tough, and shows it to anyone who disobeys him. He was born in the Lazuli and once called Squeak. But now he's an adult and no longer deserves the name. Mitch: Having lost position of dominant male when Thundercat arrived, he continues to carry out Shakespeare's duties as the hero. Unlike the others, his personality is completely unchanged, despite going roving a few times. Mayflower: Sophie's daughter, who is pregnant at the series beginning. She has taken Tosca's role of the "Rebellious" one, which could lead to trouble. Jogu: Still a mighty warrior on the battlefield. Years ago, he joined the Aztecs, but now he's returned to the Whiskers. His change in personality is that he's now very loyal to the gang, and only roves when he's so bored he can't think of anything else to do. Axel: The cute young Zappa pup adopted by The Whiskers is now an adult and is constantly roving. He also tries to be a hero like Mitch. But more often than not, he always fails. When he does, he turns into a crybaby and crys until he falls asleep. And a running gag in the show is that in the cartoon and CGI segments and episodes, he's always the one that gets injured, even if another Whisker is targeted. Brachiosaurus: Sophie's 9 month old teenage daughter. She thinks of herself as a tall superstar. (Hence her name Brachiosaurus) Named after the famous sauropod of Jurassic North America, she gets really angry if she doesn't get her way. Especially when she finds herself attracted to a roving male and the rover gets chased away. And once a third strike is triggered, things might get very bad........ Pickle: Sophie's daughter, who is now a very playful adult. Bertle: Sophie's second most loyal daughter, after Pickle. But she too has pups and this could get her into trouble. Nugget and Beaker: Rocket Dog's only two children. They may be brother and sister but they have opposite personalities: Nugget is serious when it comes to babysitting and foraging. Beaker, on the other hand, is lazy and makes everyone else do her work while she just sits back and watches them. And as you'd probably expect, Sophie's getting tired of Beaker's act. McGee: The female version of Shakespeare and Mitch. But after trying to kill a Honey Badgers cubs, she disappears. But unlike Shakespeare, she wasn't defending pups from the Lazuli. So why did she disappear? * That is something you'll have to find out on your own.... Gump and Pitio: A pair of roving males who often go roving instead of stay in with the family, but sometimes, they stay and help Mitch out with his duties. And of course, Maybelline and Zaphod, who still rule the Aztecs. The rival groups The Lazuli and the Commandos also star in the series. And the Whiskers have two new rival groups: The Kung-Fu and the Toyota. The Toyota will also be called Tyrannosaurus Rexes, or just T-Rexes. The Kung-Fu are more important and constantly disturb the Whiskers. They include the following Meerkats, the ones I'm introducing are the most important. Rosie: The dominant female and Nikita's sister. She has always tried to take over Whiskers territory once Sophie became the new leader. She has a fierce appetite for fights. Brittany: One of Rosie's daughters, who doesn't know anything about her rivals and thinks their nice guys. Clive: The dominant male, who was born in the Whiskers. Is fierce, mean, and big. Maroon: Another new Casanova on the manor. He's Wilson's second biggest competition after Paymister. Oiley Doiley: Maroon's twin brother who often works with his brother to get some Kalahari girls. And then there's the Toyota, which the Whiskers encounter more often than the Kung-Fu and has the following meerkats: Lola: Surprised to see her? Well, you should be!!! After being evicted from the Zappa by Punk, 8 weeks later, she met up with Daisy, a wild male called Greegan, and a Whiskers lady called Ju-Drop. At first, Daisy took dominance, but then Ju-Drop defeated her and took over the position and later evicted her. But then Ju drop disappeared so Lola ended up becoming the alpha. And ever since she once again became an alpha, she's gained a huge amount of confidence and now leads hundreds of raids against the Whiskers..... Despite her gangs smaller size. Greegan: The alpha male of the Toyota: Greegan is the Toyota's first and only alpha male. As an alpha, his main job is to guard Punk from any rovers and defend their home from rival gangs. His only got a small bit of experience, but he's already a fiercesome alpha male. Paymister: The new Kalahari Casanova on the block; He's always roving especially at the Whiskers. His main target?: Mayflower!!! Superman: Paymister's litter-mate brother. He and his brother are always roving at their prime target, the Whiskers. Ed Harcourt: Another brother of Paymister. also has an appetite for ladies. And don't forget the Commandos meerkats: Benzedrine: The daughter of the "evil" Commandos alpha female Nikita who has taken her position as alpha lady. Unfortunately, the size of her gang has shrunk and bringing their numbers back up to their former glory days is going to be very difficult. And even worse, she's more of a coward than her mom; everytime they encounter a mob, Benzedrine just has the Commandos run away. If she doesn't clean up her act, then the whole Commandos mob will go extinct. Bruce: The new Commandos alpha male, his origins are a mystery, despite the fact that it only took him 3 seconds to get used to the researchers; he was first seen in a mob called the Chuckle Bros, which is not a real mob, but a gang of rovers who no longer have a breeding group. The males don't have to be roving with each other, they just have to be roving. Bruce has proven to be a very successful alpha male, constantly leading them into battle against other rival gangs. Mungallchops: Benzedrine's son. He's a rover with an appetite for Kalahari ladies. Laurence: The litter-mate brother of Mungallchops. He shares his ladies appetite. Wilson: The long-time Kalahari Casanova. He's jealous now, because Thundercat has won over Sophie's heart and likes him more than she likes Wilson. As a result, he and Thundercat have become enemies. Despite all this, he continues trying to entice other females into mating with him. Unfortunately, he's developed 7 forms of competition this season: his cousins Mungallachops and Laurence, Kung-Fu males Maroon and Oiley Doiley, and Toyota males Paymister, Superman, and Ed Harcourt. And it seems that all females in the Kalahari prefer them over Wilson. Without a date, his drive to mate has made him really hyper. And even worse, he's so desperate and hyper, he can't control his own body. If he doesn't find a mate soon, he could die of desperation, exhaustion, or a predator attack. And another new mob that doesn't live near the Whiskers has also made an appearance on the show: The Frisky. Here are their main meerkats: Quaver: The alpha female of the gang. After her mother Bootle died in February, Quaver and her twin sister Crochet fought for dominance. As you'd expect, Quaver was the winner. Now her partner Gazebo is her father so she can't mate with him. She needs a man really bad to keep the family growing. But she doesn't know that. And even if she did, Quaver likes having dad around so she'd chase the rover away anyway. Crochet: Quaver's twin sister: having lost the fight, she now keeps a low profile in order to avoid being evicted. Gazebo: The mother of Quaver and Crochet and the alpha male. Unlike Rocket Dog, who hated having her dad around, Quaver actually enjoys his company. But despite that, he goes roving, thus increasing his chances of losing dominance. But everytime she mates with another male, she chases him away because she actually prefers dad over a rover. Oh, and we can't forget the Lazuli: Young: After Aretha died from a predator attack, she was the oldest female in the group so she took dominance. And while her sister failed to produce even one litter, she managed to produce hundreds of litters, even as a subordinate. Rufus: Maybelline's son born in the Whiskers. Or perhaps he's Daisy's. Well, either way, it doesn't matter. He's alpha male and has lots of confidence. Soul Hudson: A roving male who has taken Carlos's title as "Lazuli Casanova" Wollow: Rufus's brother. He used to be alpha male, but then Rufus overthrew him. Caroline: Young's daughter. Well, actually, Young may not be her mom, because she was born in a mixed litter of 8 mothered by both Young and her twin sister HP. Well, either way, she's the oldest subordinate female so she's most likely to be evicted when her possible mom becomes pregnant. So she keeps a low profile at all times. Hen: The daughter of either Young or Caroline. She's also likely to be evicted when Young becomes pregnant. Dolly: She's not a meerkat, but she isn't a friend of the meerkats either: she's Africa's most daring predator, the Honey Badger!!!! And she only attacks the meerkats just to help her cubs survive. And as a special bonus, this season sometimes shows clips of prehistoric animals when a meerkat is in a situation similar to one in the prehistoric past and often uses cartoon versions of the meerkats to make the series more funny. Well, I hope you enjoy it when it come out. Intro Meet the Whiskers: Sophie, the groups newest leader, Thundercat, her loyal partner, Pickle, her oldest daughter, Mayflower, her "rebellious" daughter, Brave and daring Mitch, His sidekick Axel, The curious kids, Their deadly neighbors the Toyota, And Africa's most ferocious predator, The Honey Badger!!! Welcome to Meerkat Manor: Generation 5. Episodes Episode 1: Dawn at the new Manor When we last visited the Manor, Rocket Dog became leader after flower died, and by Season 4, she finally started to get control of the group. But while we were gone, on April 2008, after the series was finished with filming, and before the 4th season aired, she died when a tractor hit her while she was crossing the road. The new alpha female is her cousin Sophie. And Sophie is much braver than Rocket Dog: everytime the Whiskers encounter another gang, she just leads them into battle, even if they're outnumbered. You'll find out how she succeeds later. But there's some good news for the gang: Rufus and a few other males left to go roving a few weeks after Rocket dog died. When they arrived, they kicked out every single male. But one male, called Thundercat, found the Whiskers. Thundercat was once known as Squeak, and was Big Si's last off-spring. But now that he's an adult, he proves that he no longer deserves the name, so his name was changed to Thundercat. Well, it was easy for him to establish dominance because there were very few males. The oldest male was Flower and Zaphod's son Buster. And for some reason, he failed to notice Thundercat. Well, Sophie caught his eye and mated with him. Mitch was one of the males who went to the Lazuli. When he returned with Axel, he was shocked to find a new male in the gang. Well, that got him really mad, because he thought only he deserved the right to be dominant male of The Whiskers. Well, he and Thundercat got into a battle for the position of dominant male. Mitch was older than Thundercat and definitely alot more powerful, but shortly before joining the Lazuli, Mitch and Rita found themselves stuck down a bolthole. Mitch got bitten by a Puff Adder, the deadliest snake on the manor. During the battle, the bite slowed him down and made it hard for him to fight back. As a result, Thundercat won the battle forcing Mitch to become a subordinate male once again. No hard feelings about that though: he currently remains in the Whiskers carrying out the duties he did before leaving the Lazuli. More to come later Category:Meerkat Shows